<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dream Within A Dream by HellbellFirera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812864">A Dream Within A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellbellFirera/pseuds/HellbellFirera'>HellbellFirera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Huxloween, Huxloween 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellbellFirera/pseuds/HellbellFirera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collecting my Huxloween 2020 short fics!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Please, please, don’t do this!” Lieutenant Mitaka’s desperate sobs bled through Kylo Ren’s concentration and the Sith let out a growl of annoyance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is it too much to ask for you to just stay still and be quiet?” he snapped, giving the ropes a quick tug to secure the First Order officer tighter to the glass conference table, “I need to do this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But Hux isn’t-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t say his name!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The candles surrounding the table flickered as his fists clenched, his anger and grief barely restrained. He took a breath and ran a hand down the page of the delicate Sith book, memorising the sacrifice ritual text once more before he closed his eyes and began the chants that would bring his lover back to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you think you’re doing?” the outraged tone of his beloved General made him stumble over his words, but he forced himself to continue on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ren!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If his Hux was able to shout then clearly the ritual was working, it wouldn’t be long before Mitaka would be dead and his General would be reborn, just a little more-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get up, Mitaka.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I tried to tell him, General.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re dismissed, Lieutenant.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wait, if he was hearing both Hux and Mitaka then... didn’t that mean...?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re alive?” Kylo gasped, his eyes flying open and taking in the red-haired angel that stood before him in the candlelight, “But how? You were on Starkiller Base! When I woke in the medbay, I couldn’t find you in the force!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You rely far too much on that force of yours.” Hux replied, but his tone was gentle, “Who do you think dragged you out of the snow and instructed the medbay to treat you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But...I don’t remember...?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not surprised, you weren’t exactly coherent and I’m told strong sedatives were required for the doctors to work on you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d still be able to feel you though. Hux, you were gone from the force.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not gone, perhaps hidden? I’ve been on a holocall with the Supreme Leader, giving him an update of the situation, so I’m sure that’s the cause. As you can imagine, he’s far from pleased.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kylo got to his feet and couldn’t help but bring the other man into a crushing hug, “I thought I’d lost you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hux melted into the embrace, bringing his own arms around the Sith’s waist, “And I you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My Emperor.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can’t talk like that outside of our quarters, what if someone were to overhear?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let them.” the Knight of Ren stole a kiss, allowing himself these private moments in the public area of the ship, “I swear it to you, I’ll give you the galaxy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t want the galaxy, I only want you.” the General declared, giving him a squeeze before they parted. They shared a smile before their masks were back in place and the General strolled away to the Bridge to command his officers (and perhaps quietly apologise to Mitaka too).</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scary Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the horror holomovie was one of the better he’d seen, Kylo was far more interested in watching Hux’s reactions than taking in the story itself. He may be the First Order’s prized General, but even he wasn’t immune to a scary movie.</p><p>“Don’t go in there...” he was currently murmuring, his eyes wide and fixed on the holo display as his hand searched out Kylo’s, “No...”</p><p>He jumped and let out a strangled cry, his hand gripping Kylo’s arm hard as the character in the holo was grabbed from behind after entering the dark room alone.</p><p>“Okay?” Kylo whispered to him, putting his arm around the ginger and giving his back a soothing rub. Hux nodded and snuggled into the force user’s side, his eyes never leaving the holo.</p><p>When he’d first met Hux, he would never have imagined that the uptight General would willingly watch holodramas and holomovies. He hadn’t exactly seemed like a man who had hobbies or time to spare, but he’d been pleasantly surprised to discover quite the collection of holos in the other man’s quarters when they’d started spending more time together.</p><p>He helped himself to some of the snacks and stretched his legs, barely keeping the grin from his face as Hux curled in closer towards him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Alternate Timelines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I had a dream about us last night.”</p><p>Soft, whispered words brought Kylo out of a peaceful slumber and he couldn’t keep a smile from his lips as the fingertips of his lover trailed over his back in swirling patterns. He mumbled a little in response, keen to hear more but not ready to fully greet the day.</p><p>“It was so very strange, you’ll only laugh.” the other man continued with a slight chuckle, “We were on one of those old battle ships, you know the ones, the star destroyers? Well, we were on one of those in the middle of some kind of war, you were the leader of the cause and I was a General. We were still in love, but we were so secretive - can you imagine hiding our love like that, Ben?”</p><p>Kylo’s eyes shot open and he turned over quickly, staring at the ginger beside him. He was Hux, there was no mistaking that, but it was very clear that this Hux wasn’t the Hux he knew. The redhead’s hair was longer and loosely plaited at the back of his neck, his skin was still pale but had the healthy glow of one who lived on-planet and his nightclothes were silk, a luxury the General never would have allowed.</p><p>“You called me Ben.” he stumbled over the words as the realisation hit him.</p><p>“That is your name.” the ginger responded with a concerned frown, “Did you hit your head during training? You said that you’d be more careful after you got that scar on your face.”</p><p>“Hux, what the hell is going on?”</p><p>“Please don’t call me by that name, you know it upsets me.” Not-Hux pulled away from him as if he’d been struck and quickly got out of the bed, “I’m not sure what I’ve done to deserve having insults thrown at me this morning, but I’m not going to sit here and listen to them.”</p><p>“No, wait-” Kylo growled in frustration, “Your dream, tell me more about it.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea if you’ve had such a negative reaction to it. I know you prefer not to think of your Grandfather’s legacy, but I can’t help what I dream.”</p><p>“Hux-” Kylo groaned and shook his head, “Look, whatever you want to be called, just tell me about the dream.”</p><p>“You were a <em>Sith</em>.” Not-Hux replied in a biting tone, “You were an evil Sith who wanted to destroy the galaxy. You thought if you could find some sort of Sith amulet then you could see what the galaxy would have been like after the Emperor’s death had Vader survived. Is that what you wanted to hear? That in my dream, you became a monster like <em>him</em>?”</p><p>“It wasn’t a dream. That is the truth, something that happened just yesterday. Clearly, I found the amulet and this is an illusion I’ve been thrown into.”</p><p>“You think me to be an illusion?”</p><p>Kylo looked up at the pained expression on the other man’s face, “I’m not Ben, okay? You clearly believe this to be real, but it isn’t. That dream you had is the truth. We are at war right now and the real you, the Hux that I know, is leading a star destroyer through the galaxy to wipe out the Resistance.”</p><p>“I don’t understand what I’ve done to hurt you so, Ben. You know I can’t possibly comprehend the force like you can, is this some sort of mockery? When we were married, we agreed not to mention my father’s name and now-”</p><p>“We’re married?”</p><p>“They’ve finally gotten to you, haven’t they? All those who argued that it was improper for a Prince to marry the bastard of an Imperial General. I thought our love was stronger than-”</p><p>“We’re royalty? This is clearly not the alternative world that I was looking for.”</p><p>“So what you’re saying is that you’re a Sith? Where is my Ben? What have you done with him? Have you killed him?”</p><p>Kylo got out of the bed and pulled on the clothes that were neatly stacked on a chair at the edge of the room. Guilt rolled through him as quiet sobs echoed from the other side of the room, knowing he should probably have handled this fragile Not-Hux with a little more care.</p><p>“Look, your <em>Ben</em> is probably fine. If I’m here then he’ll be where I’m from, with my Hux - something I really wish that I could see. Hux might interrogate him, but he won’t do any major damage.”</p><p>“<em>Major damage</em>?” Not-Hux choked on a sob, “Do you hear yourself? You monster!”</p><p>“Is outrage your default setting?”</p><p>The ginger bristled at that, wiping away his tears with a shaking hand and pulling a robe closer around him, “How do I get rid of you then? What can I do to help get you out of my world?”</p><p>“That’s the Hux I know - always practical.”</p><p>Kylo closed his eyes and allowed himself to look into the force, moving around the room before he stopped beside the dressing table on Not-Hux’s side of the room.</p><p>“There would be nowhere safer for something of mine but in your hands.” he murmured with a small smile, reaching out to the jewellery box and gently opening the lid. Alongside the rings and bracelets was the amulet he’d spent weeks tracking in his world.</p><p>“So you’ll be leaving now?”</p><p>He took hold of the amulet and looked over to Not-Hux, “I’m sorry to have distressed you. In my world, we love each other very much and I’m sure it’s the same for you here with <em>Ben</em>.”</p><p>“What I saw in my dream was a galaxy in chaos.” the ginger replied, moving closer to him and carefully laying a hand on his arm, “You must fix it.”</p><p>“I will. One way or another.”</p><p>There was a flash and Kylo blinked rapidly to clear his vision, grinning when he found his beloved Hux standing before him.</p><p>“What are you smiling at? If you insist on this play-acting-”</p><p>The ginger was silenced with a kiss, melting into the Sith’s embrace.</p><p>“I’m home.”</p><p>“It’s really you?” Hux murmured against his lips, “Thank god, I doubt I could have put up with that royal fool any longer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Once a year comes the knocking.</p>
<p>The groaning of the wreck.</p>
<p>It’s silent the rest of the time, a sleeping giant, but on the anniversary of the fall of the First Order - it <em>weeps</em>.</p>
<p>Legend spreads through the galaxy of the battle ship, the annual mourning of the lost war, but it isn’t the ship that truly knocks, groans and weeps.</p>
<p>It’s the ghost of the General trapped inside.</p>
<p>Awaiting a fallen love that will never return.</p>
<p>No one can save a dead man and he can never leave, allowing himself only one day a year to allow his pain to bleed through into his prison, his <em>grave</em>.</p>
<p>He will wait for an eternity, for the Knight that captured his heart, and so the annual tradition will continue until legend is forgotten and the war is yet another dead memory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Werewolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a werewolf now.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Right...”</p>
<p>Hux stared at him from where he sat at the other end of the sofa, not knowing quite what to say or how to react. What was the normal reaction when your Sith lover informed you that he was now a supernatural creature after an accidental bite during a mission?</p>
<p>“And how do you feel about it?”</p>
<p>Ren studied him before he sighed and looked down at his gloved hands, “It’s a surprise, but the force does these things for a reason. I’m sure it’ll come in useful at some point.”</p>
<p>“So, we’re... over?”</p>
<p>“No! Not unless you want to be, at least.”</p>
<p>“As long as you don’t turn me into a werewolf too then I don’t see any danger in us continuing to explore whatever it is that’s between us.”</p>
<p>“I agree.”</p>
<p>“Excellent.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kylo had imagined what General Hux’s quarters might look like, he’d thought of clean lines and sleek furniture - but never <em>this</em>.</p><p>“Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?”</p><p>He stepped through the door quickly, listening to it close firmly behind him before he ventured forward into the strange space. While the General’s quarters contained the same standard furniture that everyone was issued, the rooms were decorated with all sorts of plants, fabrics, books and pictures. On one side of the room, a cauldron bubbled away on top of a heat ring, lilac-coloured smoke efficiently sucked away by the air circulation units.</p><p>“My mother was a witch on Arkanis.” the ginger-haired man explained with a tight smile, clearly unused to letting anyone see his private space, “While my abilities are not nearly as impressive as hers, I do have a few skills.”</p><p>“You’re practising traditional witchcraft.” the Sith murmured, moving over to where a book lay and running a gloved hand over the pages, “Does Snoke know?”</p><p>“Of course. He thought that I may be able to use the force, but thus far my attempts have been unsuccesful.”</p><p>There was a pause as Kylo turned his attention to another book and Hux moved to the kitchenette, pouring two drinks before he returned and placed them down.</p><p>“Sit, I suppose? It’s been some time since I’ve been on a <em>date</em>.”</p><p>“I’ve never been on one.”</p><p>“Ever? Goodness, Ren. I’d have expected you to be quite the catch.”</p><p>“I never had much time for this sort of thing, my focus has always been the force.”</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“Now I need something to anchor me while the force guides me.”</p><p>“Is this...the witchcraft...too strange for you?”</p><p>Kylo laughed, “Strange? You realise all I am is strange?” he shook his head a little and smiled, “This isn’t too strange. If anything, I wonder how we could work together to reach our goals.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Eldritch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the only place he would have hidden it?”</p><p>Hux nodded as they stood together, staring at the ruined gateway to what had once been Arkanis Academy, “If my father had copies of Empire files, there’s nowhere he would have kept them except here - his own little kingdom.”</p><p>He squeezed the Sith’s hand and stepped forward, keeping his head up and shoulders back, “Stay here. I knew the Academy’s systems better than anyone. If there’s something to be found then I’ll find it.”</p><p>“Hux-”</p><p>“Stay with the ship.”</p><p>With that, the General clenched his fists and made his way into the structure that had been his home and prison for the majority of his childhood. He may have been the son of Brendol Hux, but he was given no mercy throughout his training.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>His footsteps echoed in the long-abandoned corridors as he made his way to what had been his father’s office, the route burned into his mind despite the time that had passed since he’d last been there. Once he’d been able to get revenge on his father, he’d made sure to bring an end to the Academy too, not wanting any part of him or his legacy to remain.</p><p>He pulled a key from his coat pocket and shoved it impatiently into the lock, pushing the heavy door open before he paused for a moment in the doorway. The room was exactly as he remembered it, a grey and bleak space, only missing the sneering old General.</p><p>With a deep breath to calm himself, he stepped inside and moved cautiously towards the desk, half expecting there to be some sort of trap awaiting him. The room remained still and silent, until he touched the computer terminal.</p><p>“<em>Armitage. I knew you’d try something like this. You always were a little thief.</em>” the voice of Brendol Hux filled the room and the First Order General flinched, grabbing the blaster from his hip and spinning to face the... holo?</p><p>He took a shot at the horrid image, knowing it would do no harm but delighting as the projection flickered a little and the bolts of energy hit the bunker-like wall.</p><p>“<em>Leave this room and we won’t speak of this. If you try to access my terminal, there will be records and you will be punished.</em>”</p><p>“No, I don’t think I will.” the redhead sneered, typing in the access codes to the old computer and navigating easily through the security blocks, “I won, father. You can’t punish me now.”</p><p>“Hux, I felt you in the force-” the Knight of Ren paused in the doorway when his eyes fell on the holo in the centre of the room, “Is that-?”</p><p>“My father.” the General admitted without looking up, typing furiously on the keys as he wirelessly transferred files to his data stick, “I told you to stay with the ship.”</p><p>“<em>I knew you were a useless traitor. You’re not worth the education that I gave you!</em>”</p><p>Hux’s head snapped up at the holo’s words and he stormed around the desk to stand before it, “What did you ever teach me that was worth knowing, father?”</p><p>“<em>To watch your back.</em>”</p><p>“Hux!” Kylo cried, pushing the force outwards and catching the thin blade that had been projected from the wall behind the desk and would have hit the redhead in the back.</p><p>“It seems that killing you was the right decision.” the General muttered, blasting the holoprojector and stepping away from the blade so Kylo could let it go.</p><p>Silence fell on the cold, dark room for long moments, neither knowing what to say.</p><p>“How long ago did he set that up?”</p><p>“Probably a very long time ago.” the ginger sighed, “He hated how good I was with technology and would have expected me to try and hack into his terminal.”</p><p>“You never did in the time you were here?”</p><p>“And face more punishment? My focus was on getting out of here and proving myself, not enduring more torture.”</p><p>“Come on.” Kylo stated, offering his hand to the other man, “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>Hux glanced around and checked that the files were done downloading before he took the Sith’s hand, “When you’re Surpreme Leader, I expect this creepy place to be destroyed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8: Were-animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hux, wait!” Kylo yelled, jogging to keep up with the General who stormed through the snow at an impressive pace in just his greatcoat and boots, “How was I supposed to know that you turn into a fox?”</p><p>“Isn’t it at all obvious?”</p><p>“...No. How would that be obvious?”</p><p>“And you claim that the force is all mighty yet you couldn’t see that it was me until I transformed!”</p><p>“I wasn’t exactly expecting you to be roaming the wilderness of Starkiller with four paws and a tail while I was training.”</p><p>Hux finally turned to face him, his cheeks pink with the cold, “Where else am I supposed to allow the transformations to happen? Should I just run through the corridors in my fox form?”</p><p>“I’m not criticising you.” the Sith raised his hands, “I’m just confused, okay? I’ve never come across anyone who was a...were-fox...before. Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“And have you think that I’m some sort of monster?”</p><p>“Out of the two of us, you’re definitely not the monster.”</p><p>“It’s not exactly a great start to a relationship though, is it? We’re trying to explore what’s between us and then I tell you something like that? It wouldn’t have gone well.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t it? It’s not as though your fox form isn’t... cute?”</p><p>“Cute?” Hux spluttered in disgust, turning away and continue his walk through the snow (although at a slower pace), “A were-fox is a deadly predator.”</p><p>“I’m sure it is.” Kylo agreed with a nod and a small smile, walking beside him and gently taking his hand, “I love every part of you, even the fox.”</p><p>Hux glanced at him, relief clear on his face, “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9: Vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something wrong with General Hux, of that Mitaka was absolutely sure. He’d spent years under the man’s command so he felt that he knew the redhead reasonably well, well enough to notice a change since Ren arrived.</p><p>The masked Knight had swept in one day and now the Hux that he knew seemed <em>changed</em>. He was often pale and his skin had become so cold, not to mention that the neckline of his uniform was always neatly buttoned in place. There was clearly chemistry between them so a relationship would hardly be surprising, but was Hux suffering from abuse? The force-user didn’t exactly seem like someone who was gentle and caring, he was far from the lover that Hux deserved.</p><p>“Sir, may I speak freely?” Mitaka spoke quietly from the doorway of the General’s office, only entering when he received a nod of acknowledgement from the other man, “I am concerned about you.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Hux replied with a raised eyebrow, typing something on his datapad before he placed it down on the desk and sat back in his chair, “In what way are you concerned?”</p><p>“Since Kylo Ren arrived, you’ve been different. I know it’s not my place to comment on your private life, but you seem almost unwell.”</p><p>“Would you like to know the truth? Do you think you can stomach it? Or would you rather me tell you that I am suffering from some type of illness?”</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>The door opened and the very force-user Mitaka feared stepped into the room with them, the strange mask in place as usual, “You called, General?”</p><p>“Mitaka here wants to know why I seem different. Perhaps we should tell him?”</p><p>Ren looked between the two of them before he started to remove his mask. Mitaka’s eyes widened, expecting a grisly sight, but only an undamaged human face lay beneath.</p><p>Hux got to his feet and unbuttoned his uniform, pushing the crisp fabric away from his neck to reveal healing bitemarks beneath.</p><p>“Sir!” Mitaka gasped, “Why would you allow him to treat you that way?”</p><p>Hux rolled his eyes at the Lieutenant’s words, letting Ren step behind him and carefully pull him into an embrace, his lips at the ginger’s neck. The Knight was gentle as he sank his fangs into the General’s flesh, holding him a little tighter as he fed from him.</p><p>Mitaka was horrified but could barely look away - Kylo Ren was a vampire and feeding from the General? But how could the Supreme Leader allow such a thing?</p><p>“Ren’s bloodlust must be sated or the entire crew would be at risk.” Hux explained quietly, his own arms settled calmly over Ren’s, “When the war is won, I will be turned and we’ll be mates. Until then, I must be content with being halfway changed.”</p><p>“Halfway...?”</p><p>“I’m still human enough to provide blood, but I drink from him to give myself strength. It’s his blood that causes me to look the way I do now.”</p><p>Ren carefully pulled away from the General, gently licking the wound on his neck to heal it before he stepped back and met Mitaka’s gaze, “Your concern is touching, but unnecessary. Hux and I have chosen to take this path together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10: Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s done.”</p>
<p>“And how do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Like a God.”</p>
<p>The General removed his coat, hat and gloves before he made his way over to the demon sat waiting for him, “I couldn’t have done it without you, Ren, my guardian angel who fell from heaven for me.”</p>
<p>Ren smirked and reached for him, his wings moving gently behind him and sending their dark feathers fluttering, “I promised to give you the Universe, didn’t I? Starkiller is just the beginning.”</p>
<p>Hux slipped out of his boots and sat in the other man’s lap, leaning into him and placing kisses on his throat, “Do you remember when your feathers started to change colour from white to black? I was so afraid that you were ill.”</p>
<p>“No true guardian angel would allow the human in their care to be treated badly by other humans. The rest insisted that there were other paths, but I knew there was only one open to us. To get revenge on all those who dared to harm you.”</p>
<p>“Soon they will all be gone.”</p>
<p>“And the Universe will be remade in your image, Emperor Hux.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11: Trapped Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t laugh.”</p><p>Hux took one look at the grand mirror that now contained a glaring Kylo Ren and couldn’t keep a chuckle from escaping, “How did you end up in there?”</p><p>“I was attempting a Sith ritual, but as you can see, it didn’t go as planned.”</p><p>“And do you have any plan to get out? Or are you going to force me to spend my nights alone in a big empty bed?” the ginger murmured, running his gloved fingers over the elegant frame.</p><p>“Alone? Not with Lieutenant Mitaka or another of those mindless servants of yours?”</p><p>“Well, I suppose that I could look elsewhere...” the General pretended to consider the idea, his lips pulling up into a smile at Ren’s responding growl, “As if there could be anyone who could possibly compare to you, Ren.”</p><p>“I won’t be trapped here for long, there are a few things that I can try.”</p><p>“And if you fail?”</p><p>“Then you’ll just have to find a way of joining me, won’t you?”</p><p>“What an offer - an eternity trapped in a mirror at your side.”</p><p>“You’d do it though.”</p><p>Hux nodded, “I would. We could be rulers of the mirror realm, wouldn’t that be amusing?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be out before you know it.”</p><p>“I’m holding you to that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12: Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat from the fire was not quite enough to warm the former General’s bones, but it would do. That was life now, making do.</p><p>“How much meat is left?”</p><p>The redhead glanced over to the force-user sat opposite him, the man who’d once been his enemy but was now his only company on this desolate world, “Enough for you to have more if you’re still hungry.”</p><p>“Aren’t you hungry? You’re practically wasting away.”</p><p>“You’re the one who needs it more than me. We’ll freeze in the winter without your abilities to keep us safe from the worst of the weather.”</p><p>“We will find a way off this planet. The war may have destroyed most civilisations, but there will be life out there somewhere.”</p><p>Hux nodded, leaning forward and moving the few slices of meat that remained onto Kylo’s makeshift plate, “I have no doubt that there are others out there, but we won’t be welcomed.”</p><p>“Have you ever cared about being welcomed?”</p><p>“No, but I don’t want to be shot on sight.”</p><p>“We have the ship here with us, we’ll be able to repair it eventually.”</p><p>“Perhaps.” the ginger murmured, getting to his feet and pulling his greatcoat more tightly around his thin body, “I’ll go and set some traps, hopefully we can catch enough to last us another few days.”</p><p>“Hux.” Ren reached up and caught his sleeve as he attempted to walk past him, “I know things haven’t gone as planned, but there’s no one that I’d rather be stuck here with.”</p><p>The former General’s eyes softened and he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Kylo’s lips, “I love you. I may not have hope like you do, but don’t ever think that I regret us being here. We probably wouldn’t have been honest about our feelings otherwise.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13: Haunted Objects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s said that if you touch the lightsaber hilt of a dead force user then you’ll see their life; achievements, failures and secrets all rolled into one like a holomovie. Most of the galaxy have never seen a lightsaber hilt, nevermind been close enough to touch one, but the whispers and rumours echo from the core worlds to the outer rim.</p>
<p>Only a few have been close enough to Kylo Ren’s lightsaber to test this theory, even fewer who are actually brave enough to reach out and touch. The secrets of the Knight of Ren were vast, but only one secret is burned into the hilt - the memories of General Hux.</p>
<p>The relationship is deemed a myth, but those who have touched the hilt know the truth - that Hux and Ren were lovers, until the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14: Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve never believed in all of this, <em>religion</em>.” Armitage Hux sighed, looking up at the blinking stars in the sky through the window of his small attic room in the Academy, “But I need some sort of sign that things are going to get better.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and rested the palms of his hands on his knees, focusing hard and begging the galaxy to provide him with something or someone who could offer him some help. Each day spent under his father’s rule seemed to chip away another piece of his soul and he wondered if he’d even recognise the adult that they were moulding him into.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>A voice startled him and he opened his eyes, gasping when he saw another boy around the same age sat opposite him a few feet away. The boy had dark hair and was clothed in strange robes that the Academy never would have allowed; there were uniforms for studying, exercising and relaxing, there was no free choice or comfort.</p><p>“How did you get in here?” he demanded, more confused than concerned, “Who are you?”</p><p>“You called out to me.” the boy replied, his expression showing his own confusion, “I heard you calling for help so I meditated and then here I am. Where is this? Are you in a prison?”</p><p>Armitage glanced around at his room, allowing himself a moment to wish that he was able to brighten it or personalise the space in some way, “Something like that.” he sighed, “I’m Armitage, but people here call me Hux.”</p><p>“Ben.” the boy gave his own name with a nod of greeting he’d clearly copied from someone much older, “Do you need help escaping? Perhaps I could come and rescue you?”</p><p>“No, my father would never let me leave. I suppose I just needed someone to talk to, a friend. Sometimes things are tough here and I feel so alone.”</p><p>“We could be friends!” Ben grinned and it was like sunlight shone on the room, “No one here really understands me, perhaps we could keep each other company?”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Ben? Ben, what happened?” Armitage cautiously moved towards where his friend sat, confused by the change in his appearance. He’d never worn such dark colours before and the look in his eyes was so cold, unlike the Ben he knew so well.</p><p>It had become a routine over the years they’d known one another, Armitage would summon Ben one evening a week and they’d discuss what they were each going through. This week felt like everything had now changed and nothing would be the same again.</p><p>“Not Ben.” the dark-haired teenager muttered, “I’m Kylo Ren now.”</p><p>“What? Since when?”</p><p>“Since now. Ben is dead.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“My uncle tried to kill me so I tore the place apart and escaped.”</p><p>“He tried to kill you? <em>Why</em>?”</p><p>“You know why! Because I’m different! I’m better than all of them and they hated it!” Ben, <em>Kylo</em>, spat in response, “You know how it feels to watch your back around your own family, I thought you’d understand.”</p><p>“I do understand and I want to help you, believe me I do.”</p><p>“I have a benefactor, a new master, and he knows how to make me strong. I’ll reach my true potential under him, but he needs something from you too.”</p><p>“He knows about me?”</p><p>“Of course he does, he sees everything. He knows how important you are to me, he sees your potential too. We’re going to rule the galaxy one day, Hux.”</p><p>“You’ve never called me Hux before.”</p><p>“It’s the only name you’ll use from now on. Your first name is a weakness, let it go. I’ve seen what we become together and no one will dare to treat us badly or look down on us.”</p><p>“What does he need from me?”</p><p>“You need to stay in the military once you graduate from the Academy. I know you dream of being free, but you must wait to gain true freedom. There’s a war coming and only through victory can your chains be broken. Do you understand?”</p><p>“I do.” the redhead murmured, “But there’s something that I need to tell you. I know you say he’s dead, but I love you, Ben. You’re my only friend, the only person in the universe who sees me under all of <em>this</em>. Please don’t leave me.”</p><p>“Ben didn’t understand love, but I do. I would watch the universe burn for you. This is all for you, for us and our future. I love you, Armitage Hux.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15: Zombies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not right.” Mitaka muttered to the other officers that stood with him, “Having him here puts all of us at risk. How long before he escapes and the <em>infection</em> spreads?”</p><p>“Are you questioning your General’s orders?” Phasma’s metallic voice echoed from behind them and Mitaka spun around.</p><p>“Never.” he insisted, standing a little taller, “I am merely concerned for the General’s safety.”</p><p>“You’re all dismissed.” Phasma stated before she walked away to join Hux outside the cell that now held the former Surpreme Leader, Kylo Ren.</p><p>“He recognised me yesterday.” Hux informed her once they were alone in the corridor, something like pride in his tone, “Perhaps this change isn’t as permanent as we thought.”</p><p>She looked into the cell and was glad that her helmet hid the disgust in her expression. Kylo Ren was long gone, his body merely animated by a creature desperate to devour flesh.</p><p>“He will do and say anything to lure you into the room with him, General.”</p><p>“I know, but perhaps joining him wouldn’t be so bad? We did vow to journey through life together. I can’t leave him alone to face this.”</p><p>“The medbay will do their best to remove the sickness, but Armitage, you must prepare yourself for the worst.”</p><p>“And what is the worst, in your opinion? Living...existing...without him in this universe is unthinkable to me. I won’t remain behind while he faces the unknown, Phasma.”</p><p>“The crew will overthrow you if you continue to sit outside this cell, they think you’re not fit to give orders. The war is not won, there is still work to do. Armitage, please, be reasonable. You are needed, put your grief into the war effort. You could become Emperor, wouldn’t Ren want that for you?”</p><p>“For me to sit on some pedestal, isolated from reality and alone with my thoughts? He would never want that for me. He saved me from solitude and now I’m expected to dive back in?”</p><p>“You must eat, at least.” she softened her tone and took hold of his arm, pulling him up from the chair and onto his feet, “Come on, go for a walk down the hall and take some time to gather your thoughts.”</p><p>“If someone hurts him-”</p><p>“<em>Hux.</em>”</p><p>He stepped closer to the glass and placed his hand on it, a little unsteady after so long sitting down, “I’ll be back, Ren.”</p><p>The creature lunged at the glass, hissing and growling when it couldn’t reach the human on the other side.</p><p>Hux didn’t even blink at the response and Phasma wondered with some alarm how often he’d pressed himself against the glass to be closer to his former love. She guided him out of the cells and towards his quarters, making no comment when he chose to enter Ren’s rooms instead of his own.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>For two weeks afterwards, he seemed to be coping. He’d eat and sleep on time, make appearances on the bridge and sign off paperwork, working long shifts before spending his free hours with the ‘zombie’ in the cells. The crew settled down once routines were put into motion again, everyone confident that the General was recovering from his loss.</p><p>The medbay staff took samples from the creature and created all sorts of medical concoctions, but nothing had any effect on Ren. It was determined that ending his life would be a kindness, but Hux refused and continued to have raw meat delivered to the cell to sustain his beloved.</p><p>It couldn’t last and before long, Hux took matters into his own hands.</p><p>Phasma knew what had happened before she answered the call that came through to her comlink in the middle of the night. </p><p>Both the General and the former Knight of Ren were missing, presumed dead. </p><p>A light trail of Hux’s blood led from the open cell to the nearest airlock, the ship’s security cameras clearly showing the General guiding the creature towards the airlock even as he was bitten again and again. They’d both been sucked out into the vacuum of space at the touch of a button as Hux's own skin had started to take on the pallor of the infected, sparing the crew the danger of disposing infected bodies.</p><p>“They’re together now.” she told the officers that had gathered, “That’s where they wanted to be. Together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 16: Horror Movie AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Loosely based on ‘Only Lovers Left Alive’.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You should have called sooner.” Hux stated as he stepped into the house, his scarlet eyes taking in the chaos of the objects inside, “I’m always just a phone call away, you know that.”</p><p>“And tell you what?” Ren sighed, placing Hux’s suitcase down with a thump, “That I couldn’t cope on my own? That I’d once again failed at just existing?”</p><p>“You haven’t failed at anything, you know I dislike it when you use words like that about yourself.” the ginger-haired man tutted, moving closer and marvelling at the contrast of his all-white outfit and Ren’s all-black leathers, “You always get like this, so stuck in your own thoughts. Why don’t you come back with me to Tangier?”</p><p>“What’s in Tangier that isn’t in Detroit?”</p><p>Hux removed one of his white gloves and reached up, cupping the taller man’s cheek, “Me.”</p><p>“But now you’re in Detroit, so there’s no reason to leave.” Ren replied with a small smile, resting his own hand over Hux’s, “Come on, the sun will be rising soon. We should sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you get bored?” Ren asked as they lay naked in bed together, waiting for the sun to set, “Each night seems as long as a century nowadays.”</p><p>“How can I be bored when there’s so much out there to read? The house in Tangier is just as full with my books as this one is with your music items.”</p><p>“Hardly any room for me then.”</p><p>“Have you forgotten that we’re soulmates?” Hux murmured, trailing his fingertips over Ren’s chest, “You are everything to me, hence why I allow you your space. I know better than to smother you, but don’t think I wouldn’t trade every second of my immortality to be at your side.”</p><p>“You need your space as much as I, too much of my moping and you’d go mad.”</p><p>“We’re the Adam and Eve of vampires, thousands of years under our belts and thousands more to come - I think we’re already a little mad.”</p><p>Ren chuckled and nodded, “That’s true.”</p><p>He leaned over and placed a kiss on Hux’s lips, pushing himself up out of bed with a reluctant groan, “Stay, I’ll get breakfast.”</p><p>Hux watched him go before he got to his feet and stretched, pulling out a box he’d noticed earlier and frowning when he found a handgun inside. A wooden bullet was in the barrel, clearly new and prepared for use. He put it back into the box and returned it under the bed, overwhelmingly glad that he’d arrived when he did.</p><p>He’d just climbed back under the covers when Ren appeared with two glasses of fresh blood.</p><p>“Perfect.” the ginger purred, accepting the glass and slowly sipping the liquid down. Fresh, unpolluted blood was getting harder and harder to find, making it a treat to be savoured.</p><p>They settled down together again, their thirst sated and content to be in the other’s company after years apart.</p><p>“Either you come to Tangier, or I’ll stay here.” Hux stated after almost an hour of quiet, “Let’s live through the 21st century together.”</p><p>“On one condition.”</p><p>“State your terms.”</p><p>“You tell me your latest plan to rule over the humans.”</p><p>Hux rolled his eyes and gently pushed on his chest, “You know those aren’t real plans anymore. We haven’t had much chance of forming an empire since the first one fell all those years ago. Could you imagine trying to create something like that now? We’d be thwarted by resistance organised on group chats and video calls.”</p><p>“Still, you have a plan. I know you, you always have a plan, whether it’s achieveable or not.”</p><p>“All of my plans are achieveable.”</p><p>“There’s my Emperor.” Ren mumured, pulling him closer and holding him in his arms, “I want to hear every little detail, how else am I supposed to be your Knight?”</p><p>“You made such a wonderful Knight.”</p><p>“And I will again.” he placed gentle kisses on the ginger’s pale neck.</p><p>“Well, if you really want to know, it would involve a space station the size of a planet...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 17: Cursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am still slowly adding to this work, it's just going to take a while due to work and studying. If you're still reading, thanks for sticking with me :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so sorry." the Knight murmured, falling to his knees beside the bacta tank, "I should never have let you touch that artifact, not until I knew it was safe."</p><p>He slowly raised his head, looking up at his beloved who floated peacefully in the bacta, his pale, delicate features now marred by black lines. His appearance would heal, but the corrupting darkness would remain inside his soul. There was no way to remove it, Hux would have to willingly part with it, but he knew better than to expect his General to give up power.</p><p>"It's going to twist your every thought, to corrupt your memories, but I won't let you go. We made promises to each other and I'll do what I must to keep you safe, against your wishes or not. You won't be cursed forever, I swear it."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"How do you feel?" Kylo asked, watching the other straighten his coat in the mirror. He'd been out of the bacta for a week, but the medbay had only just cleared the General for duty.</p><p>"What's the answer that would worry you less?"</p><p>"Is it a crime to be concerned?"</p><p>"No." Hux allowed, turning to face his lover and co-commander, "But there's no need to be. I'm not ill, I'm improved."</p><p>"You were already a marvel."</p><p>"And now I'm unstoppable." the redhead clenched his fists and for a moment darkness shimmered in the air around him, "The Resistance will be destroyed and the galaxy will be ours."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Destroy them." Hux instructed the Finalizer's bridge crew, a disturbing smile on his face as he watched the ships dodge cannon fire.</p><p>"But Sir, this is just a training exercise..." Mitaka spoke quietly from beside the General, looking away from the TIEs outside the viewport and to the redhead instead, "We don't allow destructive hits during training, you said that it's a waste of resources."</p><p>"If they can't avoid destruction successfully then we don't need them."</p><p>"Bring the TIEs in." Kylo Ren ordered as he stormed onto the bridge, taking hold of the General's upper arm and pulling him away from the command post, "That's enough training for today."</p><p>Mitaka nodded and issued the instruction, watching the two men disappear into Hux's office.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Have the training simulations altered, I want them to be more accurate for the troopers, more..."</p><p>"Bloody, sir?" Mitaka guessed as he made notes on his datapad, "Should I request more units to be sent from training? We'll need replacements for any training fatalaties."</p><p>"Yes, I suppose so." the General sighed, "If only they were any good and didn't die so easily. Perhaps I should test one of the simulations myself? If I can survive then they can too."</p><p>"Lord Ren wouldn't agree to that."</p><p>"Ren doesn't need to agree."</p><p>"Perhaps we should inform him, if you were to be injured then-"</p><p>"I won't be injured, of that I can assure you." the redhead sneered, getting up from his desk and making his way out of his office, "I want it programmed for maximum intensity, the most challenging scenario we have."</p><p>When Kylo reached the stormtrooper training facility sometime later after hearing talk of the General wanting to try a battle simulation, he discovered an unruffled Hux and 50 destroyed training droids strewn around the room in his wake.</p><p>"You did all of this with your bare hands?"</p><p>"I did say that I'm unstoppable, didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"You have to get this under control." Kylo sighed, pushing Hux into his quarters after interrupting yet another instance of needless destruction and fatalaties, "You're losing authority and perfectly good soldiers."</p><p>"If they're not good enough-"</p><p>"They aren't the problem, you are being totally unreasonable!"</p><p>"This is about that artifact again, isn't it? You're jealous of the power it gave me."</p><p>"Hux, please, it's changing you."</p><p>"It gifted me with sight over the entire galaxy! I can see everything that ever was or ever will be, just playing out in front of my eyes. Those soldiers are specs of dust in the bigger picture and I won't stand for less than perfection."</p><p>"Listen to yourself! You're falling into madness! Not even the strongest force users can see all of that, it's not something anyone is supposed to see. The artifact has cursed you and you need to fight back. Push the darkness out now before it's too late."</p><p>"And go back to being <em>ordinary</em>? To standing helpless at the sidelines while you use the force? No, I won't do it. I'm creating an elite army that can survive anything, with them in place-"</p><p>"An elite army? You've got barely any soldiers left! Your beloved First Order is crumbling, look around you and take action!"</p><p>"If it's crumbling then perhaps it doesn't deserve to survive?"</p><p>Kylo growled and reached out, forcing himself into Hux's mind as his fingertips met the General's forehead. He'd never attacked the other man's mental walls before but now he scaled them, determined to reach the true Hux beneath. He'd spent his life serving the First Order, he wouldn't just throw it all away... would he?</p><p>Darkness clawed at him from all sides as he continued to push his way into the other's mind, threatening to corrupt him as it had done the General. Hux's mind was a swirling void of chaos, each thought and memory tainted and twisted with ancient evil. The drive to build and conquer was entirely replaced with lust for destruction, this Hux wanted to see the galaxy in flames and if Kylo didn't care so deeply for <em>his</em> Hux, he may have let the dark General continue on his new path if only to see the Resistance finally dealt with.</p><p>"<em>Fight back.</em>" he pushed the thought into all corners of the other's mind, "<em>Come back to me.</em>"</p><p>A spark caught his attention in the sea of darkness and he navigated himself to it, holding back the waves of evil so the flame could grow and grow.</p><p>"<em>That's it, Hux, fight!"</em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? Did the ship come under attack?" Hux's groggy voice pulled Kylo back to awareness and he sat up in the chair beside the ginger's medbay bed, "My head is pounding, was I hit with something?"</p><p>"Not exactly." Ren murmured, reaching out and taking his lover's hand, "How do you feel?"</p><p>"Like you're hiding something from me." the astute General replied, "Am I missing something?"</p><p>"You touched an artifact and for the last week or so... you've not been yourself."</p><p>"I don't recall anything, but break it to me gently Ren, was my behaviour... embarrassing, weak even?"</p><p>"Weak? You seemed to be a one man army." the force user chuckled, "But don't worry, the crew won't bring it up. They're terrified of you, I doubt you'll have any issues with discipline going forward."</p><p>"And you? Were you terrified of me?"</p><p>"I missed you, it wasn't the same. You were incredible, but you weren't <em>you</em>."</p><p>"You really need to spend less time interrogating those rebels, you're going all mushy." the ginger teased, but he brought Ren's hand up to his lips and placed a kiss against his knuckles, "You're the only one who sees me, you know. The rest see what I want them to, but you, you see the truth."</p><p>"As you see me for who I am." Kylo responded, moving his hand to cup Hux's cheek, "You always have. No matter how hard I try to bury him, I know you see Ben."</p><p>"We all have a past, it doesn't always need to be buried."</p><p>"Don't tell me you'd accept Ben, he would never have sided with you."</p><p>"I would have sought to persuade him, but I believe we were meant to be - no matter what side we were on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 18: Costumes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s see it then.” Kylo called from where he was sprawled on the bed that took up a significant portion of Hux’s sleeping quarters. He knew better than to expect a repeat Halloween costume, but he was expecting an Empire officer of some sort after the success of Hux’s Tarkin the year before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door to the ‘fresher opened and the sight that greeted him sent a flurry of emotion through Kylo’s heart. He pushed the nostalgia away and trailed his eyes over Hux’s slim form now clad in camo and neutral colours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well? Too much?” the General asked, his tone uncertain as he looked to Ren for reassurance, “I thought it would be good to try something different this year, we don’t want the crew thinking I’m one dimensional.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re a rebel, literally, an Empire-era rebel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, the Battle of Endor specifically.” he replied, twirling on the spot so the camo cape spun around him, “Father used to talk of it endlessly, while I always quietly admired the fashion of the opposing side - that’s not a crime, is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d say that’s high treason.” the force user murmured, pushing himself off the bed and approaching the ginger like a predator. He crowded him against the wall and leaned in to place a kiss on his pale throat, “And you know what we do with traitors? We punish them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Later, Ren, you animal.” Hux snorted, playfully pushing against his chest, “You like it then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like it? I’d leave the First Order and join your cause in a heartbeat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What would my cause be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Improved fashion for the galaxy, encouragement of inappropriate holos...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was one holo while you were gone for days!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And it’s seared into my mind. Do we have a modelling division in the publicity department? If not, that’s your cause right there - a career change to Hux the model.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be ridiculous, only you’re odd enough to find me appealing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If only you could see the way Mitaka looks at you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mitaka? No, there’s no way...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’d probably kill to get a look at that holo.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come to think of it, he is quick to offer help with my coat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“With your... coat?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t say it like that, it sounds strange.” Hux groaned, hiding his face in the taller man’s shoulder as a blush lit up his cheeks, “He just assists me in taking it on and off on occasion, he’s very careful to hang it or fold it in a way that prevents creasing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re being courted and you haven’t even noticed.” Ren chuckled, holding him close, “And they let you command a ship with awareness like that, I’d stick to the modelling if I were you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re infuriating.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hux?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm?” the ginger replied, looking up with a raised eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re beautiful, whether you’re a rebel or a General.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The General smiled and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss before he pulled back slightly, “We’re going to be late.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How could I possibly be on time when I’ve been hunting down a rebel?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This uniform suits you, you know. Perhaps you could wear it more often?” Hux suggested, running his fingers over the smooth, perfectly tailored First Order uniform that Ren wore, “And I could arrange to be a rebel more often, also...”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>